


Forms of Communication

by justkeeponwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (well sort of), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew he shouldn’t get involved in Dean and Castiel's Twitter war, but this was just too odd to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello. This is my first fic on AO3, so please forgive any formatting errors. This fic is also posted on my tumblr, [here.](http://justkeeponwriting.tumblr.com/post/81921342300/forms-of-communication-sam-stared-at-his-twitter) Thank you for reading!

Sam stared at his Twitter feed in confusion, as usual. Opening Twitter these days was a bit of a gamble: either his feed was blissfully clean, or blown up with expletives and creative threats. That’s the price he paid for following his big brother (the worst decision of his life, if it wasn’t also the most entertaining). He’d seen Dean’s meltdowns on Twitter before, but this was something else.

_DW @the_winchester_   
_Never knew someone could talk twenty minutes about Othello without falling asleep._

_DW @the_winchester_   
_THAT DID NOT WARRANT DETENTION_

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester I disagree._

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak dude are you stalking my twitter or something?!_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak also suck it, Novak._

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester Thank you for the offer, but no._

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak well fuck you too_

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester Tempting, but still no._

Sam knew he shouldn’t get involved, but this was just too odd to resist. He shut his laptop, stood up and walked across the hallway from his room to Dean’s. As he had assumed, Dean was in his room, lounging on the bed and apparently trying to burn a hole to the ceiling with his staring and simultaneously destroy his hearing, because Sam could hear the bass boom from the headphones all the way to the door.

Dean glared at Sam when he entered, but took off the headphones, at least. Sam crossed his arms.

“Dean,” he carefully said, “What did you do to Castiel today?”

“Nothing!” Dean snapped.

“Does that have anything to do with the detention you got?”

“Maybe,” Dean said, gruffly.

“Dean.”

“Sam.”

“What’d you do?”

“I… might’ve interrupted his presentation with ‘inappropriate questions.’” Dean made airquotes as he spoke, which made Sam raise an eyebrow – it’s pretty obvious that Dean had picked up that habit from a certain someone.

Sam sighed. He’d been attending the same high school as Dean for only two months, and already he was sick of hearing the rumors, watching his Twitter and seeing for himself how Dean and Castiel Novak just did not get along. In any other circumstances, two people who hated each other could’ve avoided communication while attending the same school, but fate had decided to a) place Dean and Castiel in pretty much every class together, b) make them next-door neighbors and c) make them both stubborn idiots who couldn’t let go of whatever was rubbing them the wrong way. Dean had never been clear on that subject, and Sam had gotten the same non-answer from Gabriel, Castiel’s big brother, when they’d once or twice talked about it.

“You do realize that you have an unhealthy obsession with him,” Sam pointed out.

“I do not!” Dean huffed.

“Dean, you can’t go a day without mentioning him.”

Dean grumbled, but didn’t say anything.

“You’re graduating this year,” Sam said. “So could you just hold it together for a few more months? After that, you don’t have to see him ever again.”

Dean just glared at him, and turned on his side to face the wall. Sam shook his head and left the room. Sometimes, he felt like the more adjusted teenager in their household.

 

* * *

 

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@samwinchester Please tell your brother to stop throwing paper airplanes at my window._

_Sam W. @samwinchester_   
_@cas_novak What???_

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@samwinchester He’s quite persistent._

Sam resisted the urge to slam his head to his desk, but only barely. He hadn’t wanted to get involved with Castiel and Dean’s weird war, but that’s what happened when you were childhood friends with your neighbor. Castiel had always been nice to him, and despite how him and Dean very much didn’t get along, Sam still considered Castiel as a friend.

He wasn’t sure a childhood friendship with a four years older neighbor who hated his brother’s guts was worth telling Dean what to do, but still, Sam got up, crossed the hallway and entered Dean’s room without knocking.

Sure enough, Dean was sitting by his window, several paper planes littering his desk. Dean was just about to send another plane on its way when Sam entered, and hearing the noise, Dean turned around, his hand frozen in the air.

Sam coughed. Dean flushed crimson and instantly shut his window. “What’re you looking at, bitch?”

“Castiel wanted me to tell you to stop throwing those at his window, jerk.”

Dean threw the paper plane on the ground. “Oh, so now you’re best friends or something?”

“We _are_ friends, Dean. We have been friends since forever. You know this.”

Dean grumbled something that Sam couldn’t catch. He started to play with another paper plane, tearing its corners.

“Why are you sending him paper planes, anyway?”

“None of your business.”

Sam sighed. “If he bothers you so much, why don’t you just stop talking to him?”

Dean didn’t answer, and giving up, Sam turned around and left the room. Castiel could deal with the paper planes all by himself.

 

* * *

 

Obviously, things got even weirder after that. Sam usually didn’t check his phone in school, but when he noticed Castiel’s closed off expression at lunch, he instantly grabbed his phone to analyze the situation.

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak dude seriously just take off your sweater. It’s the most distracting thing ever._

_GABRIEL @lokid_   
_@the_winchester @cas_novak maybe he needs your help taking that off lol_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@lokid @cas_novak shut up Gabe_

_GABRIEL @lokid_   
_@the_winchester @cas_novak make me_

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@lokid @the_winchester Gabriel, please stop._

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak That doesn’t solve the sweater situation. It’s November, dude._

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester What does that have to do with my sweater?_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak Reindeers, dude. REINDEERS._

_GABRIEL @lokid_   
_@the_winchester @cas_novak well maybe he wants to make you glow in the dark_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@lokid @cas_novak shut up, Gabe._

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@lokid @the_winchester Gabriel, that doesn’t even make sense._

Sam slowly put his phone back to his bag and firmly concentrated on his lunch. He didn’t even have words to describe how bizarre the day had gotten, and it was only midday.

It only got weirder, though, because when he couldn’t resist the temptation between classes and checked his feed again, he almost dropped his phone.

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester Why do you always have to bring up gay subtext when we speak?_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak Good, you’re catching on._

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester ?_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak Aaaaand the moment is gone._

_GABRIEL @lokid_   
_@cas_novak @the_winchester oh dear Christ, would you two just come out of the closet already._

_Jo! @knifenut_   
_@lokid @cas_novak @the_winchester I think we should lock them there first for them to come out._

_GABRIEL @lokid_   
_@knifenut @cas_novak @the_winchester Ooh, that was beautiful. I like you._

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@knifenut @lokid @cas_novak Jo, get out of this discussion. Also you, Gabe._

_Jo! @knifenut_   
_@the_winchester @lokid @cas_novak Fine. I don’t want to be a part of your dysfunctional relationship, anyway._

_GABRIEL @lokid_   
_@knifenut @cas_novak @the_winchester does that mean you’re free this evening??_

The day dragged on, but Sam was able to forget everything weird that had happened during debate club. He walked home in the cool drizzle, mentally drafting the essay he had to write, lost in his thoughts, and so he was absolutely not prepared for the weird that smacked him in the face when he stepped in.

When he got home, the first thing he saw was Dean and Castiel making out on the living room couch. The two were so into it that they didn’t even hear him come in – hell, they probably wouldn’t have even stopped if mom and dad had walked in right now – and absolutely flabbergasted, Sam hurried upstairs and slammed his door closed behind him.

Sam almost didn’t want to know. _Almost_. Then he opened his laptop and quickly scrolled down on his Twitter feed.

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester So, according to public opinion, we’re apparently in a relationship?_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak Well the jury’s still out on that one. Up to you._

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester You never asked me out._

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak did too_

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester you didn’t_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak I totally did. You just never read any of my letters._

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester …THAT was your idea of asking me out?_

_DW @the_winchester_   
_@cas_novak Got your attention, didn’t it?_

_Castiel Novak @cas_novak_   
_@the_winchester Check under your window._

_GABRIEL @lokid_   
_@cas_novak @the_winchester wait what’re we talking about because I really need to know if there’s a body in winchesters garden now_

At this point, Sam decided two things: one, his neighbor/friend and big brother were idiots, albeit entertaining ones, and two, he was definitely deleting his Twitter account.

He would probably get enough entertainment for a lifetime if Dean and Castiel progressed to using paper planes as a form of communication.


End file.
